Everything
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: She was his everything.


**Hogwarts (Challenges and Assignments), Assignment #5.**

 _Astronomy: Spring — task 1 — Leo the Lion — write about someone who is easily recognizable_

 **Morsmordre!**

 _Death Eater of the Month: Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Draco cursed his telltale hair as he roamed the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade. People parted before him — and he knew, this time, it wasn't because he was a Malfoy.

Women took hold of their childrens' hands and hurried them out of his way. He scoffed mentally. A tosser he may be, not to mention a Pureblooded, egotistical git, but he didn't want to hurt innocent children. At least — not anymore.

The war was over. Tentative alliances were made between Purebloods and half-bloods. Some of the Purebloods had begun to see reason over the mutating of the magical gene through inbreeding and begun to spread out, courting half-bloods. A few were even dating Muggleborns!

As for Draco...well, he'd had a rough life. Abused from infancy, he was scarred — physically and mentally.

* * *

"A shot of firewhiskey, if you please," a smooth voice said from beside Hermione Granger. The brunette jumped in shock and turned to face the person.

"Mal — Draco?" she questioned, surprised. "What are you doing here?" They has become closer after the war — Hermione was actually his therapist.

He gave her a wan smile and rubbed a hand over his face. "Needed a drink," he replied truthfully. The bartender slid a shot of the amber liquid over to the blonde, and he grinned before picking it up and tossing it back. He slammed it down on the counter with a "whooo!" and turned back to Hermione. The bartender refilled the glass dutifully and Draco skolled that, too. He sighed. "Sorry. I just get so bloody frustrated at times."

She nodded in understanding. "I know how that is. Reporters follow me everywhere — even to the bathroom! I mean, can't a girl reapply lipstick in peace?"

He laughed, and Hermione found herself liking the sound. "Hey," she said, "wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

He shrugged. "Where? People are scared of me wherever I go."

"And people ask for my autograph wherever I go," retorted Hermione. "Get over yourself, Malfoy. We could go to bloody America, if that's what you want to do!"

He tilted his head. "You know...that doesn't sound so bad."

She smiled. "Then let's go!"

* * *

Draco doubled over and retched as soon as they landed. Hermione stood next to him and patted his back sympathetically.

He stood up and wiped his mouth. "I hate side-along," he grumbled. Hermione smirked — they all felt the same way — and handed him a glass she'd conjured and pointed her wand at it, filling it with tepid water. He drank it eagerly and gave it back. She tucked it inside her beaded bag, which he just noticed she had with her. Curious, he asked, "How does so much fit inside that thing?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm," she said. "Now come on — the place I want to eat is right over there."

* * *

They entered the restaurant and Draco looked around. Hermione beamed at a black-haired young woman behind the counter and bounced forward, arms outstretched. The two embraced fiercely before the woman turned to Draco, eyebrows raised.

"And who is...this handsome specimen?" she asked.

Hermione giggled. "This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, Brianna. Brianna, Draco."

Brianna swatted Hermione on the arm. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

The brunette blushed. "He's not my…" she trailed off and shook her head. Brianna stuck out her hand to shake and Draco took it.

"Enchantée," he said smoothly, raising the back of her hand to his lips. He straightened and Brianna's cheeks turned pink.

"Pleasure to meet you, Draco," she said politely. Aside in a whisper to Hermione: "He's a keeper, darling."

Hermione turned red and tugged Draco toward a table, studiously ignoring Brianna snickering behind them.

"The usual?" she called after them. Hermione raised her hand in acknowledgement without turning around.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked after they had seated themselves in the booth across from one another.

Hermione sighed. "She teases me whenever I come in here about 'getting a man.'"

"And where is here?" He looked around. The floor was brilliant black and white alternating tile, everything was immaculate, and the atmosphere was cheerfully loud yet not too much for comfort.

"In 'N Out," she said, grinning. "We're in California right now."

"Ah." He nodded. He looked out the window at the palm trees and then his gaze was drawn to Brianna bringing over their food. She set a tray down in front of them and handed them each a drink with a straw stuck through the plastic lid. She smiled and walked away, leaving them to their own devices.

"What are these?" Draco asked, poking the thing on the tray. It was something brown between what looked like bread and it had yellowish sticks sprinkled with salt on the side.

Hermione laughed. "It's a hamburger." Seeing his confused expression, she explained, "A beef patty between two potato buns. Those are french fries." She pointed at the yellow thing. "Potatoes that are cooked in — I think they're cooked in hot oil. Try them."

She picked up her hamburger and bit into it. Juice ran down her chin and she tilted her head back and laughed through her mouthful. She wiped it away and nibbled on a fry.

Draco studied the french fries warily before shrugging and stuck one in his mouth. He chewed and smiled. "These are good," he said in surprise.

Hermione laughed. "Muggles do come up with good stuff sometimes."

He lifted his hamburger the way Hermione had and took a bite. "Oh my god," he mumbled through his mouthful. "I take back what I used to say about Muggle food."

She regarded him in amusement. "I take it you approve?"

He nodded furiously, cheeks chipmunked out from the huge bite he'd taken. Hermione laughed.

* * *

After lunch, they wandered around California. Draco was like a kid in a candy store — wiggling and pointing things out in amazement. Hermione found it very endearing to watch him experience the world he'd been kept from all his life. The Wizarding world was amazing, but they were very behind times compared to the Muggle world.

Draco refused to go back to Diagon Alley because everyone knew him there but no one liked him. Hermione thought she'd never laughed so hard when an elderly woman pinched and patted Draco's cheeks and said something in rapid-fire Mandarin that Hermione was pretty sure amounted to "don't let her get away, pretty boy."

Poor Draco commented as soon as they got away, "I think I'm scarred for life." He put a hand on each of his red cheeks, and Hermione doubled over laughing.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Hermione was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was his therapist, but she was also his best friend — his confidante, his secret-keeper. She made him laugh harder than he ever had in his life, she didn't make him false promises or assurances.

She was his everything.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG, the prompts together just made me crack up. Draco Malfoy and Leo the Lion? Lol, sorry...**


End file.
